A Shocker on Shock Street/TV episode
Shocker on Shock Street is an episode of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. The episode premiered on Fox during the Fox Kids block on September 6, 1997 as the first episode of Season 3. It was directed by Randy Bradshaw. Cast * Brooke Nevin as Erin * Ben Cook as Marty * Eric Peterson as Mr. Wright * Karen Nickerson as Technician #1 * Kelly Nickerson as Technician #2 * Ron Stefaniuk as Piranha Person * Jason Hopley as Toxic Creep Differences from the book * The episode is simply titled Shocker on Shock Street, instead of A Shocker on Shock Street. * The giant praying mantises never appear and neither does the cemetery, nor Wolf Boy and Wolf Girl. *Linda and Russ Denver are absent. *In the book, Mr. Wright plans to fix the bugs on the robot kids, but in the episode he replaces them with completely new ones. * The ending is extended. After the reveal that Erin and Marty are robots, they turn back on and gang up on him, saying even robots deserve to live. * In the book, Shock Street is more of a movie franchise. In the television episode, Shocker films is a studio known for monster films with a unified setting, similar to Troma Films, known for setting a majority of its films in the fictitious city of Tromaville. Filming locations * Shock Street was depicted by Centreville Amusement Park, located on Centre Island, part of the Toronto Islands in Toronto, Canada. Trivia * Several of the masks in the studio are from previous and future television episodes including: ** A mask of one of the Creeps from Calling All Creeps! ** The Piranha Person, which would later be recycled for a fish mutant in ''Deep Trouble'' ** Two scarecrows from ''The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight''. ** Some of the masks from ''The Haunted Mask'' and The Haunted Mask II. ** One of the snake monsters from The Girl Who Cried Monster. ** Prince Khor-Ru from Return of the Mummy. *In the United Kingdom, the scene where Marty is electrocuted is edited. *Ben Cook (Marty) played Jerry in Season 1's ''Piano Lessons Can Be Murder'' and Josh in Season 2's ''Welcome to Dead House'' * The theme music for season 3 is now different and remixed, and now at the end, the voice says Ultimate Goosebumps. Season 3 was renamed Ultimate Goosebumps because of this. The original post-S1 pre-''Ultimate Goosebumps'' opening was on the DVD, however. * The skull of the tram car says "Riders Beware, you're in for a scare", a reference to the series tagline. * The werewolf animatronic is similar to the werewolf models from both The Werewolf of Fever Swamp and Werewolf Skin. * Eric Peterson, who portrays Mr. Wright, is best known for his role as Oscar Leroy in the Canadian comedy series Corner Gas. * Brooke Nevin, who plays Erin Wright, would later play Rachel in Animorphs, another show based on a Scholatic property. Gallery Characters Shocker on Shock Street - Brooke Nevin.jpg|Erin Wright Marty(AShockerOnShockStreet)TV.png|Marty Mr Wright.png|Mr. Wright Technicians1&2(ASOSS)TV.png|Technicians #1 and #2 PiranhaPersonTV.png|Piranha Person ToxicCreepTV.png|Toxic Creep Scenes File:ToxicCreep.png|Toxic Creep File:ShockStreet.png File:WolfHand.png|A Werewolf Hand File:WolfHead.png|A Werewolf Head File:MummyHead.png|A mummy Head File:Toadinator.png|Toadinator File:RawMeat.png File:ShockStreetShocker.jpg File:TunnelOfDoom.png|The Tunnel of Doom. File:Shockeronshockstreet 1.jpg File:Shockeronshockstreet 2.jpg File:Shockeronshockstreet 3.jpg File:Shockeronshockstreet 4.jpg File:Shockeronshockstreet 5.jpg File:Shockeronshockstreet 6.jpg mnttwinsthankrip.png|The Piranha Person Nickelodeon magazine october 1997 brooke nevin goosebumps shocker shock street lrg.png|Brooke Nevin and Ben Cook are interviewed in Nickelodeon Magazine, October 1997 about starring in the Goosebumps tv show episode 'Shocker on Shock Street' Media Shocker on Shock Street has been release on DVD over three times. The 2006 DVD release includes the episode, Click as a bonus. ashockeronshockstreet-dvd.jpg|2006 DVD release. ghostnextdoorshockerstreet-doubledvdpack.jpg|''Shocker on Shock Street'' and ''The Ghost Next Door'' included in a double DVD pack. (2008) 3packthriller-horrorlandmummyshocker.jpg|3-Pack Thriller DVD release. Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes